The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular, to field-effect transistors.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit (IC) composed of a plurality of metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). To increase the integration density of such devices, it is desirable to reduce a size and a design rule of the semiconductor device. This may require a scaling-down of MOS transistors. However, such a scaling-down of MOS transistors may lead to degradation in operational characteristics of the semiconductor device. Accordingly, research is being conducted on various techniques aimed at fabricating highly integrated semiconductor devices that offer better performance. In particular, in order to realize high-performance MOS devices, a technology for increasing mobility of carriers (electrons or holes) is being intensively researched.